1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the construction of scaffolding devices and in particular to a new and useful scaffold which includes front and rear spring structures which are pivotally interconnected by parallel side braces so that the front stucture may be suspended by means of a flexible element outwardly from the rear structure to form a cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention relates to the construction of foldable scaffold devices which are particularly useful in the erection of buildings or the construction of ships, etc. The known structures which are used for such purposes comprise permanent devices which are assembled directly to the building site and which are affixed or suspended at the site by expensive and separate supporting structures. A disadvantage of the known structures is that they are difficult to adapt to each type of construction and to position n place to construct such that they have the necessary hand rails and fittings for accomodating workers at the site.